King Triton's Daughters
The Seven Princesses of Atlantica (commonly referred to as or the Daughters of Triton) are the daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena, debuting in the 1989 animated feature film, The Little Mermaid. Background Daughters Attina= Attina is a princess of Atlantica, and the first born daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. Her age causes her to feel a certain sense of responsibility for her sisters. She is described by her sisters in that film as being bossy, but ironically, she herself is often bossed around when her siblings outvote her. In the books, she is a bookworm and has a pet catfish named Fin-Fin. *Attina is 21 years old in the prequel. *Her favorite hobby is researching the history of the sea. *Her pet peeve is merpeople that litter in the coral reef. *Her biggest fear is letting her father down. *Her favorite food is Seaweed Casserole. *Her favorite color is orange. *Her favorite genre of music is classical. *Her favorite instrument is the harp. *In the book series, she's a bookworm and a writer and owns a catfish named Fin-Fin. *In a Disney Princess Magazine, she becomes married to a prince from a far-away kingdom. She has been voiced by an unknown actress in the original film, Kath Soucie in the TV series, Kari Wahlgren in Ariel's Beginning, and Christie Houser in Kingdom Hearts II. |-|Andrina= Andrina is the second born daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena based on differing source materials. She appears to be the joker of her sisters, as seen by her many jokes in the prequel film. *Andrina is 20 years old in the prequel. *Her sisters say she's witty. *Her hobbies are gossiping, exploring, and swimming with dolphins. *Her pet peeve is merpeople who can't take a joke. *Her biggest fear is having a boring life. *Her favorite color is violet. *Her favorite food is everything. *Her favorite genre of music is pop. *Her favorite musical instrument is guitar. She is voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the original film, Catherine Cavadini in the TV series, Tara Strong in Ariel's Beginning, and Susan Steven Logan in Kingdom Hearts II. |-|Adella= Adella is the third daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. In the prequel film, she is boy-crazy and wishes to dance with, and later kiss a boy. For some reason, she has also gone through a transformation in her life; in her early years, she was shapely and thin. After her father reinstated music, she gained a little weight, as seen in the TV series. However, in the sequel film, she appears to have lost the weight she gained. In the prequel, she states she is 2 years older than Ariel, putting her birth order at odds with this statement. In the end of Ariel's Beginning, she got to kiss a merboy she liked named Stevie. *Adella is 19 years old. *Her sisters say she's boy-crazy. *Her hobbies are talking about boys and dancing with Sluggie. *Her pet peeve is when Andrina makes fun of her. *Her biggest fear is that she will never be kissed. *Her favorite color is light green. *Her favorite food is sea cucumber sandwiches. *Her favorite genre of music are romantic ballads. *Her favorite musical instrument is the violin. *In the books, she tends to be shallow and vain and she has many dates with merboys. She has been voiced by Sherry Lynn in the original film, Kath Soucie in the TV series, and Tara Strong in Ariel's Beginning. |-|Aquata= Aquata is the fourth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is the most obsessive-compulsive of her sisters; when Arista borrowed her things, including her hairbrush, her "lucky" seashells, her pillow, and her stuffed seahorse, Mr. Fuzzyfinkle, she displayed frustration and some hostility, and an impulse to get her things back immediately. She isn't a good dancer, even saying herself that she looks "like a spastic piece of kelp." Her sisters encourage her to dance anyway, and she grows more confident (but not any better at dancing), even starting a conga line at the end of Ariel's Beginning. The original comics denote her as the oldest sister, as she mentions being nervous about becoming queen. *Aquata is 18 years old. *Her sisters say she's tough. *Her hobbies are water sports. *Her pet peeve is when Arista borrows her stuff. *Her biggest fear is dancing in public. *Her favorite color is baby blue. *Her favorite food is sea daisy stir-fry. *Her favorite genre of music is rock n' roll. *Her favorite musical instrument are the drums. *Her name means "watery" in Latin. *She is a horrible dancer. She is voiced by an unknown actress in the original film, Mona Marshall in the TV series, and Grey DeLisle in Ariel's Beginning. |-|Arista= Arista is the fifth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She wears her hair in a ponytail similar to Aquata's, although their bangs are different. She tends to take a lot of Aquata's things in Ariel's Beginning. In her television appearances, she tended to be jealous of Ariel's adventurous ways and joined her youngest sister on adventures. Based on the prequel film Ariel's Beginning, she is the most energetic one, though she adopts a more by-the-rules personality, by the time of the TV series, as shown in the episodes "Against the Tide" and "Beached". Although, in the latter, a small bit of her energetic side surfaces again to help Ariel stop thieves from robbing the Royal Treasury. *Arista is 17 years old. *Her sisters say she's fun loving. *Her hobbies are playing in the band. *She doesn't know what a pet peeve is. *Her biggest fear is forgetting a rehearsal. *Her favorite color is red. *Her favorite food is sea sponge swirl (almost like cotton candy). *Her favorite genre of music is calypso. *Her favorite musical instrument is the horn (although a clarinet is pictured). **She plays the sea equivalents to both a saxophone and clarinet in Ariel's Beginning (and both could be called horns). She is voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the original film, Mary Kay Bergman in the TV series, and Grey DeLisle in Ariel's Beginning. |-|Alana= Alana is the sixth princess of Atlantica depending on which source material is used. Her hair decoration is similar to a crown, and like Attina's and Triton's, has five points, although in a different style, representing that she is currently next in line to the throne after Attina. She appears to be the one who is most interested in beauty and health. She speaks of her looks often, but she is, by no means, selfish or vain. *Alana is 16 years old in the prequel. *Her sisters say she's glamorous. *Her hobbies are picking wildflowers and making beauty cremes. *Her pet peeve is having a bad hair day. *Her biggest fear is having scaly skin. *Her favorite color is purple. *Her favorite food is low-salt coral blossom stew. *Her favorite music genre is jazz. *Her favorite musical instrument is the tambourine. *In the books, she is shy, likes to spend time tending her sea garden, and has a pet sea turtle. *In the TV series she has a friend named Pearl who is a party girl. *She has the most lines in the broadway musical version of The Little Mermaid. She has been voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the original film and TV series, and by Jennifer Hale in Ariel's Beginning. |-|Ariel= Ariel is the seventh daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is adventurous and curious, especially about human things. She also enjoys music and singing, but can sometimes forget about responsibilities she has. She can also be easily distracted. She is the only princess of Atlantica to not have any specific hair accessory. She is the youngest one and the first to become a mother in her later years after being married to her prince. *Ariel is 15 in the prequel and in the TV series, until the first movie when she is 16. *She is likely 15 because the original story set the little mermaid to be 15 before she went to the surface. *Her sisters say she's unpredictable. *Her hobbies are collecting gadgets, gizmos, whosits, whatsits and thingamabobs. *Her pet peeve is rules that don't make sense. *Her biggest fear is being told that something is impossible. *Her favorite colors are pink and blue. *Her favorite food is the surface food, called strawberries. *Her favorite genres of music are pop and jazz. *Her favorite musical instruments are violin, flute, clarinet. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid Attina, Andrina, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Alana first appear in the original film, introduced during the "Daughters of Triton" sequence. They perform in the concert that Sebastian is putting on that will be the musical debut of their youngest sister, Ariel. However, much to their shock and embarrassment, Ariel fails to show up, resulting in the concert being ruined. Later, in the film, they are the first to notice Ariel's unusual happy behavior, with all of them quickly realizing that their younger sister has fallen in love (unaware at the time that she has fallen in love with a human named Eric) believing that the person Ariel has fallen in love with is a merman. At the end of the film, they all attend Ariel and Eric's wedding, with Andrina and Aquata waving goodbye to Ariel. The Little Mermaid: The Series Just like in the in the original film, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Andrina have minor roles in the prequel series, however in some episodes, Alana and Arista respectively are supporting characters. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Attina, Andrina, Aquata, and Adella have minor roles in the 2000 direct-to-video sequel, as they all attend their newborn niece, Melody's christening. Alana and Arista are not seen in the film but it is likely that they have attended the christening (off-screen). After the defeat of Ursula's sister Morgana, Andrina is the only one of Ariel's sisters to be seen at the end of the film. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning In the prequel film, Attina, Andrina, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Alana all have much larger roles, after their mother, Queen Athena dies in an accident, they are all raised very strictly by their governess, Marina Del Rey. When Attina and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Attina and the other girls join her the next night. Musical While played very similar to the original film, the musical slightly expands the sisters roles with the additional fact that Ariel is Triton's favorite daughter, due to her resemblance to their late mother and inheriting her beautiful voice, though he never outright admits it. This adds a sense of envy to the sisters, yet they all do show that they still love Ariel, and Triton continues to show he does indeed love all his daughters very dearly, despite his favoritism towards his youngest. The group is also granted a new signature song, "She's In Love", which they share with Flounder. Park Attractions King Triton's Concert King Triton's Concert is a stage show in Tokyo Sea's Mermaid Lagoon Theater. In the show, they appear alongside Ariel and her friends on circular projection screens where they can be seen dancing and singing along to the music. "it's a small world" Attina and Andrina can be seen in the land and Hong Kong land versions of it's a small world. In the California version, they can be seen right as you pass into the tropical area, floating and singing alongside Ariel and Flounder. In the Hong Kong version, they can once again be spotted in the tropical area, right behind Nemo and Dory from Pixar's "Finding Nemo". Printed Material Mistress of All Evil: A Tale of the Dark Fairy With the exception of Ariel, the six older daughters appear in the third chapter of Serena Valentino's fourth novel. They are shown attending Ursula's funeral, under orders from their father (who wanted to make sure Ursula was given a proper burial). Trivia *Each of Triton's daughters has a different hair and eye color in the third movie, but in the first movie, they all have blue eyes. *Point of reference, Adella admits in ''Ariel's Beginning, to being two years older than Ariel, therefore, making her the fifth daughter. *Ariel resembles her mother but acts like her father. *Arista is shown in the animated series to have Ariel's attitude just like her father. *Arista's bangs often change sides between scenes. *Another feature between them is that six have different updo hairstyles, while Ariel is the only one with her hair down. *Like in the original story, they are all one year apart from each other. *Although Ariel's Beginning lists their birth order as Attina, Andrina, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Alana, and Ariel, the original film's song, "Daughters of Triton", strongly implies that their birth order was Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana, and Ariel. *Their tails are the different colors of the rainbow. **Arista - red; Attina - orange; Adella - yellow; Ariel - green; Aquata - blue; Andrina - purple; Alana - pink. *In the prequel film, they have differing eye colors. **Attina - green; Andrina - hazel; Adella - teal; Aquata - brown; Arista - ice blue; Alana - violet; Ariel - blue. *There is a color error on some of them in some clipart and Ariel's pages of the Princess find it book. *Arista is named after the record label of the same name. *Unlike the rest of her siblings who are excellent dancers; Aquata is a horrible dancer. Gallery Just staring.jpg|Ariel's older sisters Category:Females Category:Groups